Steven And Amethyst 4: The Trivulations Of Parenthood And Demise
by Eogrus
Summary: Steven and Amethyst love each other so much, they decide to have a baby! But the evil ugly witch megawhore Peridot envies Amethyst and wants to steal Steven for herself! How will our heroes defeat the evil lustful gem?


Steven and Amethyst walked happily in the Kindergarten. It was a magical place, so important to the purple cardiac hearted gem of much loving a composition, who was spawned from the bowels of the earth and lived her childhood years amidst the geological formations beneath the crimson gaze of virulent excentricities.

"Oh Steven, we are so in love, I want to be a mother" said Amethyst, with much lovingliness, but also with sadness in her infertile womb, which could not bear a child lest she sacrifice her physical existence of descartian palpitations.

"Oh Amethyst, I love you so much, lets express our procreative desires and impose our will on the rocks through the creation methods of our kin so distant and alien" said Steven romantically.

So they went to the Corticovirus gem machinations, so virile in their penetrative efforts to impregnate Geb with the Nut seed of life and gems. But they had a problem: Steven did know how to activate them!

"Oh my love, how will we ever see the efforts of our ambitions for a child resolved in the darkness of mysteries of knowledge!?" cried Steven sadly.

But then, a holy answer to their problem was miraculously delivered from the heavens, like Yahweh's righteous plagues upon the canaanites. A carcinogenic beam of UV light that melted Amethyst's eyes and set her clothes on fire and burned her nipples to a black crisp oozing necrotic fluids passed through and pointed to...COMMISSIONAR GODRON!

"You children should not have to worry about having children, it is bad for the intestines" said the Gotham old man, thinking about his daughter's endometrium incestually.

Amethyst then stroke at him with her lasso, breaking all his teeth, smashing his eyes in showers of blood, and obliterating his nose. Steven then conjured his shield, and Amethyst tied Gordon down. With the sharp edge of the shield, Steven flayed the commissioner alive, whose agonising screams of agony gave much pleasure to his imaginary clitoris. So, as the skin was stripped effortlessly but slowly from Gordon's bloody muscles, Steven masturbated. Then, after Gordon was left a naked cadaver with blood and viscerae and poo soiling the earthly ground, Seteven ejaculated his prepubescent cock, and came semen for the first time, unleashing succulent pearly watery seed on the sack of skin that was once a policeman.

Amethyst then put the impregnated skin in her miasma necrotizing fasciitis pussy, shoving it all the way to her uterus, obliterating her cervix now entirely composed of rotten cysts full of shit brown pus with green, letting all the fluids flow down from her vagina to the ground. Then, with all the skin inside, her belly became pregnant, and she walked to the bacteriophage engines, climbing to the top and taking out the gem lid. She then put her vagina on the opening, and squeezed the skin out, now processed into a pulsing amorphous mass of flesh. The flesh then fell down to the viscerae-like central tubes, and she put the gem lid back on. Then, she walked around, and she did a magical transformation routine, with light changing her clothes and japanese music.

"妖魔鬼怪快哋走!" she chanted japanesely, and lo and behold, she became a miko! She even had the giant buckteeth to go along!

She then threw a paper with moon runes on it ninjaly, and it activated the machine! The engine then walked about, looking for a new place to dig.

"Oh Steven, we will finally have a baby!" said Amethyst happily, kissing Steven's eardrums sexily.

But just as the good was happening, so did the bad. The magic spell charged Gordon's blood and Amethyst pussy liquids, so the portal activated! Out of it came an ugly and megslut gem with whoreful green skin and hateful bitch eyes (basically like Peridot in the episode). It was...PERIDOT!

"HAW HAW HAW, I reach the kindergarten at last! And now Steven will be MINE!" she licked her herpes cysts lips hatefully, fingering her marred and deformed teratoma labia and clitoris full of ticks.

Yes, Peridot the destestfully dumbass has been lusting after Steven her since he was conceived, as she observed from cameras inside Rose's uterus and Garnet's pancreas. Now she has a disgusting girl boner for Steven, like all the gems and Lion she wants to steal him for HERSELF! So she jumped at Steven, grabbing him with her septic robot hands and bringing him to her face, which she began to lick lustfully with her disgusting tumor tongue, intruding it in his fertile nostrils, licking all the snot and rubbing it through his face. She grabbed his penis and began to masturbate it at the speed of light, tearing off the skin and exposing the bleeding corpus callosum, before putting his flayed organ in her raspy uncleansed pussy full of dog hair, sandpapering it to oblivion. They both orgasmed, Steven sadly with no seed left in his balls, while Peridot unleashed gallons of pure turd shit from the hole tore open between her vagina and bowels, filling Steven's balls with shit until they burst.

Amethyst much hated. How dare that mega whore steal her man!? She got very MAD, and threw another paper at the Peridot's slut head, and her gem exploded. In a single blow, Peridot the Jezebel of Babylon puta died, and she was sent to hell, where she'd rightfully be raped by demons until the end of times, amen and amen. But Steven laid dying himself, with shit consuming him from inside out.

"No, my loveful Kamadeva Eros of ages of empyrical romance!" cried Amethyst sadly because her lover was dying.

"No... don't cries... my sweet Amethyst... please take care of our child..." said Steven with his final breaths, before he died.

Amethyst cried pure tears of unhappiness, but that did not bring her lover back, death is a fate stronger and unrelenting, the final end for individuals. But with old demise, comes new life: the engine ejaculated Steven's present into the earth, into the world itself, and form it was born a beautiful girl, a beautiful inoccent child that filled Amethyst's heart with joy like a comet hitting a dinosaur world of rheumatism. So she craddled this child in her arms, tenderly holding her daughter.

"I think I will name you Rebecca Sugar."


End file.
